


recitativo

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: lima kali kau hampir jatuh cinta pada sahabatmu.





	recitativo

**Author's Note:**

> Baik Pete Wentz maupun Patrick Stump merupakan dua orang dewasa mandiri yang berhak atas diri masing-masing. Karya ini murni bersifat non-profit. Fiksi? ~~Seharusnya.~~ Jelas.
> 
> Karya ini... entah apa. Tadinya saya mau nulis puisi bebas tapi, heh, memang saya belum bisa main-main lebih dari prosa. So yeah. Have fun figuring out which era is which.
> 
> Terima kasih mau membaca!

[ i. ]

ada semangkuk laut pagi di matanya, kaupikir

patrick stumph. patrick. hm, kaucecap namanya di pikiran yang masam. patrick. pat-rick. bukan tipikal bahan lirikanmu. rambut pirang stroberi, sweter buluk, putih mulus sedikit berisi khas sma—ya, ya, bukan dia yang kauharapkan.

namun patrick bernyanyi, dan di saat itu kau melihat semesta dalam pangkuan. mu. nya. berdua.

kau menggendong dunia

tetapi patrick memegang alam raya.

(nova di matanya, rambut matahari, bibir andromeda, tiap-tiap tata surya pada ruas jarinya; patrick menapaskan ledakan dahsyat. detak jantungnya adalah penciptaan dan penghancuran konstan. burung menirunya bernyanyi. kakinya. lubang hitam. menyeretmu ke manapun ia pergi.

kau bukan tuhannya.

kau, wisnu, sang pemelihara.)

 

[ ii. ]

telingamu merah ditampari ceritanya

"aku suka gadis ini."

"kami mulai berkencan sekarang!"

"oh, astaga, kenapa dia tidak mau balas pesan-pesanku?"

"pete, sepertinya aku mulai paham kenapa kau selalu mengeluh susahnya mengerti wanita."

kau mendengarkan. kau setia mendengarkan sebagaimana ia selalu pasang telinga bagi seluruh racauan tengah malammu.

namun jemarimu berdarah hitam dengan kesepian,

panas hati,

ketidakpastian,

gejolak emosi,

dan darinya lahir karpet-karpet merah.

 

 

[ iii. ]

jemarinya mengelus lembut di atas luka-lukamu,

yang kasat merah menganga

yang gaib merusak dada

seperti air menciumi kuku-kuku kotor terselipi tanah ia mengajak

"ayo makan malam

bersama."

 

[ iv. ]

"aku bisa saja mencintaimu."

"tapi kau tidak mencintaiku," ia tertawa, ringan, mudah.

kau tersenyum. "tidak begitu, tidak."

 

[ v. ]

kau tidak pernah merindukan orang lebih dari ini: memeluk patrick, siap terluka dan terbang lagi.


End file.
